


Just another Day in Hell

by Keiko_Yue



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Does Karaoke, Drabble, Missing Scene, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: It's a little drabble I wrote years ago forawed-frog. It's based on  her magnificent ficThe Way Out. Go read it! I hope it's okay that I reupload it here now!
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746727
Kudos: 1





	Just another Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awed_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awed_frog/gifts).



> It's a little drabble I wrote years ago for [awed-frog](https://awed-frog.tumblr.com/). It's based on her magnificent fic [The Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315497). Go read it! I hope it's okay that I reupload it here now!

"I know your good, but-“ 

“Let’s bet! If I win, I’ll get your guitar!” 

Gus just snorts. “I promised Jimmy not give it ever away, sorry darling.” 

“Yeah sure”, Dean rolls his eyes amused. “Okay, Karaoke then. I’ll choose your song!” 

“And when I win?” 

Dean shrugs. „You won’t.“ 

Thrusting, he takes the cue and sinks in the three balls in question easily. 

“Yee-ha!”, Dean cheers. 

“You bloody lucky bastard!” 

“Dean Winchester, I’m starving over here!” It’s Charlie’s sharp voice that draws Dean’s attention. 

“Don’t forget!”, Dean advises Gus while walking over to his friend. 

“I owe you”, Gus approves.


End file.
